1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex divider, and more particularly, to a complex divider that does not comprise a multiplier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, steps for dividing a complex number Y by a complex number D are as follows:
                              Y          D                =                ⁢                                            Y              ⁢                                                          ⁢              ⅈ                        +                          j              ⁢                                                          ⁢              Yq                                                          D              ⁢                                                          ⁢              ⅈ                        +                          j              ⁢                                                          ⁢              Dq                                                              =                ⁢                                            (                                                Y                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                                +                                  j                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  Yq                                            )                        ⁢                          (                                                D                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                                -                                  j                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  Dq                                            )                                                          (                                                D                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                                +                                  j                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  Dq                                            )                        ⁢                          (                                                D                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                                -                                  j                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  Dq                                            )                                                              =                ⁢                                            (                                                Y                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  D                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                                +                YqDq                            )                        +                          j              ⁡                              (                                                      YqD                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    ⅈ                                    -                                      Y                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    ⅈ                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    Dq                                                  )                                                                        D              ⁢                                                          ⁢                              ⅈ                2                                      +                          Dq              2                                                              =                ⁢                                            (                                                Y                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  D                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  ⅈ                                +                YqDq                            )                                                      D                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  ⅈ                  2                                            +                              Dq                2                                              +                      j            ⁢                                          (                                                      YqD                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    ⅈ                                    -                                      Y                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    ⅈ                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    Dq                                                  )                                                              D                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                                      ⅈ                    2                                                  +                                  Dq                  2                                                                        where Y=Yi+jYq, D=Di+jDq, and j=√{square root over (−1)}. A conventional complex divider needs six real multipliers and two real dividers, which increases the complexity of the design.